Your Tears Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me
by scaredpotter
Summary: I stood there, emotionless, lifeless, dulled by time and life itself. Edward leaves Bella. What if Bella was not as weak as depicted? What if she wants to change her fate, and turn the tables? R&R please!
1. Preface

This was all happening yet again. After all that we had been through, how could he possibly stand there looking innocently in my direction? I wanted to swipe that smile off of his face. That smile that once roamed my dreams, now taunts my every waking movement. The dreams that we once shared, now shattered. The rain that fell upon me, as if I was standing under a canopy of liquefied mist, was washing his remaining residue off of my bone white skin. I had scattered the ashes of scorched heart once, I was ready to do it once more.

My life was about to be crumpled up into an unknown darkness, that will prevail overall. The ground on while I stood, started to soften with the immense weight on my sins, the sins that my heart had committed. A benevolence that once graced my presence, has forever abandoned me. I am colder than ice itself. I stood there, emotionless, lifeless, dulled by time and life itself.

**Author's Note:** Please tell me if you like it so far. I would greatly appreciate the feed back. I know that it is only the preface, but state your opinions.  
** not the usual nOtThEuSuAl **


	2. The Departure

**Disclaimer: **You must be delusional if you think I own any component of Twilight.

Autumn was arising. The vegetation in Forks changed to crisp red, gradually fading into an orange. I as the leaves are am forever changing. Another arising autumn marks the anniversary of a much simpler time, where I could enjoy the smell of the bitter sweet fall, knowing that I would forever be loved. How wrong I was. How could I have been so foolish? That very foolishness led to a life of being betrayed. Betrayal had never felt so sweet.

50 years pervious of today…

The air smelled of ice. I bitter malevolent ice. I awaited the arrival of the one my heart desperately beckoned for. However, it was only the breaking of dawn. I unfortunately could not fall asleep again. The view outside my window caused the breath to be stolen from my throat. I have never seen a more beautiful view. It was literally without a doubt, breath taking.

The vivid colors pranced upon the dimly lit sky. The colors secreted from every corner. As I watched the sky begin to lighten, I saw heavy clouds filled with an infinite amount rainfall begin to meander across the gorgeous dawn. Could this possibly depict the upcoming day? My heart rate increased to a wicked point. I have never felt as if my heart would leap out of my chest before this day. I felt a cool rush of air tickle the square behind my ear. I turned abruptly expecting him; however, I was sadly mistaken. I looked upon my desk. The clock read a quarter past seven. I had to leave at once, or else I would have been late for school, and that was honestly the last thing I needed at this component of time.

The old truck, which I had, began to despise. How I resented it. The guzzling sound of the engine had caused a migraine to spread rapidly to my head. This was going to be an exceptionally long day. My truck was lazily motioning foreword at the slow rate of 40 miles. I knew that I was going to be late. The fog obscured my view of the dismal road. I turned on the windshields, and I frantic to prevent and accident. I arrived at school, somewhat alive. I was soaked from head to toe as I sprinted into the school. I tripped over a rock in the parking lot, as usual.

I landed on my elbow, which throbbed with pain. I was absolutely positive that I when I walked into school that day, I looked like an un-groomed mongoose. I stumbled into Calculus. I was hyper aware of my feet, as I tried not to trip, yet again. I walked to my seat where Edward waited patiently. There was some unknown sorrow prevailing in his topaz eyes. I ignored it, as turned to face him, he was breath taking. My breath was literally hitched in my throat. I felt light headed, as if I were about to pass into a state of unconsciousness, and then my whole world turned blacker than Edward's soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke on a bed. I didn't know where I was. If I could take a guess, I would say I was at the Cullens' dwelling. The only indication of this was the vivid amount of light that was pouring through the windows. Edward obscured my view, I believe he was trying to distract me; however I was unsure of what he was trying to distract me from. After glancing to my right, I saw an IV that was plunged into my wrist. I couldn't bear to look at it. I pulled at the IV, until it was about to come out, when Edward ceased me.

"There, there, Bella, be calm, you have pneumonia. The IV is necessary, hush, hush." Edward tried to soothe me in his velvet soft voice. I rested for a second, before I pulled out the IV successfully, Edward, realizing what I had done, tried to put the IV back into wrist. I would never let him do that. It appeared as if I were having a seizure; however, it was just my pathetic and fruitless attempt to try and find my salvation from this IV, and currently Edward. I of course happened to hit my head against the bedside table, and crimson blood poured from the long gash. Edward pranced off the bed, screaming for Carlisle. Carlisle came just in time to stop Edward, who had crouched on the floor and was ready to pounce onto me. Something about his face was different. It was distorted. He was no longer my Edward. The animal inside of him had seized complete control of his body, and hit still frozen heart. That one image of Edward would forever haunt my dreams, my nightmares, and my conscious. I was not truly afraid of him, I was afraid of what he had become, and what he could become. Carlisle tackled Edward to the floor, until Emmet could restrain Edward and bring him outside, where he could breathe. Carlisle immediately began to stitch up my wound.

I was too afraid to speak, or do anything at all. I walked home, while the _vampires_thought I was resting. I did not arrive home until it was very late. The moon glistened, pale and radiant. I wish I was anywhere but here right know. As I walked slowly up to bed, I saw a figure that rested there. I knew that it could solely belong to Edward. He bore a black rose, with a radiant red ribbon that was enlaced around the stem.

"Edward!" I practically screamed. Even now seeing him was like walking into a dream. I ran to his arms, but he was too quick. I hadn't taken a whole step before he was at the window. The moonlight reflected off of his reddish-brown hair. His face bore a smile, but his eyes were cold.

"I can't stay long," He said quietly. He slowly moved closer to me. His movements were slow and hesitant. For the first time in months I wished to be far away from Edward. His smile didn't reach his cold golden eyes. Whatever he meant to say was something I didn't want to hear.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was beginning to worry. Edward was never like this.

"I'm fine, but we need to talk."

My body froze. I'd seen too many movies not to know what this had to mean. The color drained from my face as I awaited what I was sure would be a dagger through my heart.

"I can't stay here Bella. It's not safe for you or for my family. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you can't stay? I can't be safe unless I'm with you and your vampires for goodness sake. You can handle things." What was I saying? Of course it wasn't safe for them to be here. Yes, they were vampires, but I was a danger magnet. It could only be a matter of time before I got one of them hurt.

"Look Bella….I don't want us to be together anymore. I hope you can understand that. I just want this to be over, ok?" He spoke in a harsh tone. There was no hesitation in his voice. Edward was telling the truth.

"Fine. If that's what you want then….yes, I understand." Edward may have been able to maintain his composure, however, I had learned from him.

"Goodbye. Bella." Edward walked toward me, and gathered me in his arms. I pushed away from him.

"Goodbye. Edward. Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." I said, through barred teeth. Venom coated my tone. Edward acknowledged my wishes, with a nod of his heard, and disappeared into the mist.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after Twilight, the reason and way that Edward leaves Bella is similar to New Moon, but it's going to be a great deal different. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, if I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update faster. Thank you so much!

**not the usual nOtThEuSuAl  
**


	3. Tears Don't Fall

The title of this Fanfic come from an amazing song call _**Tears Don't Fall**_, by _**Bullet **__**For**__** My Valentine**_

Tears Don't Fall

Tears Don't Fall Lyrics

Let's go!

With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time

Let's go!

Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Better!

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

**Author's Note: **Please Read &&& Review.

** not the usual nOtThEuSuAl**


End file.
